Once
by mamika
Summary: Danno has thought (fantasized) about what it would be like with Steve. in any way of the word. and then he gets a chance to try what it's like to have Steve in his bed. and since it's once in a lifetime chance, Danno is going to take all he can out of the opportunity that comes out of the blue


I don't know how this worked out. but I know I just had to write this, Danno just refused to shut up about it.  
anyways. thanks for deciding to give this fic a figthing chance

* * *

 **Once**

It was after work, he had already been home for few hours after a tiresome day of going through garbage just to try and find some evidence to pin their suspect for the crime.  
Because he had stunk so bad he could not take it, he had headed for shower right away after getting home and had been lazying on the couch watching a random TV program, not caring to think about anything for the moment.  
Definitely not his infuriating coworker and partner who had not only decided to hijack his career as a police officer and make him a special force person, no Steve had to have hijack his brains too and was now constantly popping in his head when he let his focus wander.

But today he was not having any of that either, it had been a long and smelly day and he was tired of everything. Thusly the lazying and mindless telly watching.  
Until his phone beeped. A text from Steve, complaining how long lines there were at the shop, how his neck and shoulders were completely jammed and how he was just dying for a cup of coffee.  
And since he was not thinking too well, what with the slight headache that had also haunted him with the garbage smell for the day, he texted back, commenting that if Steve wanted to have a cup of coffee, he could make some and Steve could come and drink it on his way back home.  
He was not really even hoping that Steve would agree, it was okay for them to have beers after solving a case or after either of them had personal problems to deal with, but it wasn't normal for Steve to drop at his place for nothing.  
So even though he had already filled the coffee machine just in case, because he would anyways drink it in the morning so he wasn't really doing it in the off-chance that Steve would finally have bumped his head too hard and would drop by, he jumped a bit when his phone beeped again.

He was totally in control of his reactions, his hands were not shaking and his heart was not beating harder in his chest when the text said  
"That sounds tempting..."  
but he may have lost some of his self-control when he couldn't not type a response  
"Oh, really? How about if I add it up by promising a quick massage whilst waiting the coffee to brew. Might help with your sore shoulders and stuff"  
he couldn't put the phone down. He knew he was being an idiot, that he had been and was still just imagining that Steve would be slightly, or at times not so slightly, flirting with him. They were just partners and what with Steve's military background that just went a little further than standard partnership.  
And that even though he did find Steve's build appealing, could get lost in listening Steve's voice at times (luckily he was quick witted and so far he had not been caught that he has been lost in his own little world that consists of Steve's pink tempting lips, vibrating voice and oh lord he could not even think of Steve's scent without compulsorily licking his own lips), want to run his hands through the short dark hair, and bite that muscled neck, he definitely did not wish to risk their partnership with anything more. Nope, he was completely and utterly happy and satisfied with being just partners in the work sense.  
But he was just curious to see how Steve would react. To see if Steve would brush it off as a joke like all the little hints he had thrown before. That was the only reason he was staring at his phone, heart thudding in his chest, telling himself that he was being silly.  
When the phone buzzed he bit his lips and dared himself to read the new text, preparing for the worst but not quite able to stomp down all the hope.  
His face split into a wide grin when the answer came.  
"What exactly do you mean with a "quick massage"?"  
this he was fun, this walking on a thin line between straight out flirting and still not crossing the line where there was no returning. But he was feeling like testing the limits for once, he could always blame it on the rough day, some toxic fumes he had breathed in, that he hadn't really meant what he had said.  
So he hurriedly typed  
"It's something that brings pleasure and relaxes but doesn't go all the way to relief all the tension"  
he hit send and went about making sure he had clean cups and trying to distracting himself from waiting Steve's response. But he kept the phone at reaching distance all the while.  
"That sounds rather... intriguing"  
he smirked  
"Well, it is up to you if you want it, or the coffee"  
he counted this as a small victory. Steve had not outright turned him down. And clearly he had noticed the slight innuendo in his text. Which was good too, it meant that Steve was at least aware of this... hinting they had going on.  
But now there was no answer. Ten minutes passed and nothing. He sighed, but the phone on the table and tried finding something worth watching that could take his mind off of his own life.

And twenty minutes later his phone beeped again.  
With wide eyes he read it. This was not real.  
"Can I have the coffee?"  
he would have wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he was not dreaming this but instead he rushed to the door and pulled it open, to find Steve standing there with the megawatt smirk

"Normal people ring the doorbell you idiot" he snapped whilst walking back in and leaving Steve to walk in and close the door after himself. He himself went to snap the coffee maker on.  
When he walked back to the "living room" as he called it, and rat hole as Steve called it, he found Steve sitting on the couch, flipping through channels.  
"Yeah sure, go ahead and see if there is something _you_ want to watch, never mind if I had been watching something." he said and waved his arms in the air in exasperated gestures, though when their eyes met and he saw the twinkle in his steel-colored eyes air was knocked out of his lungs. There was tension in the air that was not normally there and he was not sure if this had been wise of him. But he was still enjoying the fact that Steve was there, so close.  
Steve snorted and looked at him  
"You seem tense"  
he rolled his eyes and retreated back into the kitchen.  
"Me, tense? It might have something to do with the fact that you spend your day meeting the governor whilst the rest of us had to dick through trash." he poured coffee into a cup, he was enough on the edge without excess energy right now. He was fighting with himself whether to see how far things could go, or step back and remain in this well-working partnership they had. Because in truth he could not afford to loose what he had now with Steve, along with Grace it was the only thing keeping Hawaii a tolerable place to live with and gave his life something good each day.  
But Steve's craziness was rubbing off of him, and he was hard pushed not to rub something else off too.. shaking his head he took the cup, let out a long breath and run a hand through his hair in effort to calm down before walking back to Steve and handing him the cup before sitting on the other end of the couch.

He was careful not to look Steve too much because he was the first to admit that the tension was still there, he was still having flashes of what else they could be doing. His eyes kept trying to linger on Steve's lips, and the teasing smile on them was not helping him at all. He was sure Steve knew damn well what was going on in his head, but at the same time he was not sure at all. After all, Steve was crazy SEAL, how could he know how they functioned. And anyways, Steve was really stumped when it came to feelings in himself or other people so it was possible that Steve had no idea what the casual flex of his arm muscles, flash of his smile, the lively spark in his eyes was doing to him.  
Steve was soon done with his coffee and put the cup down in the coffee table and stood up.  
"Thanks for the coffee Danno" Steve said and grinned happily at him,  
and that carefree yet teasing smile made his brain short circuit and mouth take over and he heard himself say  
"How is your head doing?"  
Steve gave a testing roll of his shoulders.  
"Stiff but I'll manage"  
he coughed to clear his throat and moist his mouth a bit  
"I still could massage you a bit so that you don't accidentally crash your car or drive over someone because you couldn't properly turn your head"  
Steve froze and stared at him, and he swallowed nervously under the scrutiny. Steve's brow furrowed for a moment, but then he just shrugged.  
"Okay then if you want"  
and when Steve stepped towards him he gestured him to sit on the couch so that their height difference wouldn't make angle too hard to massage.  
Gracefully Steve flopped back down, back facing him and just the low armrest between them. Now when Steve couldn't see his expression he let the face splitting grin out. His heart was beating strong in his head and he had to briefly shake his hands to loosen his muscles up a bit before reaching out to touch Steve.  
It was bliss. There had been some casual touching between them and though he had appreciated them they had been quick and with a purpose, or complete accidents so there was no real chance to enjoy them.  
But now he was getting his hands full of Steve, he was able to soak in the warmth he emitted, feel the sturdy muscles under his hands and he was allowed to dig his fingers in there, to fully focus on ingraining this once in a lifetime chance of free touching into memory. So that he could never forget the little grunts that escaped Steve when he found and worked on a particularly sore knot.  
After a while Steve was starting to relax and to his surprise was leaning back to that his upper back was resting against his thighs.  
"Your arms will get sore" Steve mumbled. It was true, massaging did make his shoulder ache but this was worth it and for the life of him he didn't want to quit yet.  
"Well, that is my concern, not yours" he said back in a low tone that he hardly recognized as his own voice. But it was enough to make Steve shut up and let him continue with the groping so for a little while longer he was able to feel the weight of Steve against his legs, take pride in the way Steve was relaxing and slumping down more and more.

But it was still too soon when Steve sighed contently and sat up straight, and with one fluid motion also stood up.  
"Thanks, but I think that's enough" Steve said but did not look at him. He kept in a moan of protest and instead tried a different approach in effort to touch him some more. His hunger was not satisfied at all, if anything it was worse. He had only touching Steve through his shirt, there was no skin on skin contact, and he wanted, graved it too. So he asked  
"Are you sure? Can you turn your head already?"  
Steve tried tilting and turning his head  
"It moves better now. Still a bit stiff but it's better"  
holding in a breath he pointed at Steve's neck  
"Then I think I should have massaged here a bit too" nervously, when Steve did not react one way or another, he slowly reached out and pressed first one finger against the skin on his neck.  
When Steve didn't pull away or otherwise indicate that he was bothered by the contact he shuffled an inch closer that he could properly reach to cup Steve's neck and started massaging the muscles along his spine in a stern circling motions.  
Steve's skin was smooth, a bit sweaty but he didn't mind it, he rather liked the idea of having a bit of Steve's scent stuck on his fingers.  
He kept the motions even and sure, finding the right pressure to get Steve lower his head to give him better access.  
He was so focused on relieving the knots and kinks from Steve's neck, on making him feel good and enjoy this as much as he was enjoying to finally having Steve's skin against his own skin, that he totally missed out when Steve had started to squirm and move along with his strokes. Tilting his head in different directions to press against his fingers more.  
But he became painfully aware of it when Steve muttered  
"This is getting too intimate"  
that was the moment when he noticed that the skin on Steve's neck was getting red from the blood flow and pressure he was causing, that Steve was clearly enjoying the contact, that he was indeed occasionally humming when his fingers hit especially good spot.  
But the biggest shock came when he realized that at some point Steve had shuffled closer. When he had started Steve had been arm-length's away. And now the distance was cut in half.  
But even though the electricity that went through him, the shortness of breath that all these notions caused him he didn't want to stop, he wanted to know how far he could get with this one time chance. Because he was sure Steve would not agree again to be massaged like this.  
"I can stop if you want to" he still muttered back in raspy, breathless voice before biting his lip, expecting Steve to step away and leave.  
But instead Steve stayed there, didn't answer a thing but kept rubbing against his hand.  
So he kept on massaging, though his focus was a bit off now. His hand kept doing what it was doing but his eyes traveled all over Steve's face, his occasionally closed eyes that at times opened and peeked at him from the corner of his eyes.  
His breath caught and he had to gasp quietly when he noticed that Steve's head was only three inches from his face, that he only had to lean in a bit to be able to breath in Steve's scent.  
And without thinking his body was already leaning forward a bit, only able to breath through his mouth when Steve was so close, and he was still peeking at him from the corner of his eye.  
But he thought still, the part of his brain that was still able to actually think anything, most of his brains had shut down and was just standing still, waiting, shocked, overwhelmed, overjoyed, committing every single thing to memory. The little sounds that escaped Steve's lips, the warmth of his skin against his fingers, the electric buzz that was coursing through his body, making his every cell pull towards Steve. He was still thinking that he was just imagining, that all this tension was in his head and Steve was just in friends-zone not noticing how close they were, not really willing to take things further.

But then Steve was fully pressed against his side. They were still in the 90 degree angle to each others, so he was facing Steve whilst Steve's shoulder were pointing at him. But they were touching.  
His hand was still on Steve's neck and though he was still continuing with the massaging he had no idea how well that was going. Because Steve was filling all his senses and his breathing was turning heavy when he felt Steve's hand pull out of his pocket and press against his side.  
He drew in a shaky breath when one finger brushed his side and when the hand moved to the small of his back, wrapping around him he lost all thought, and in a blur of movements he had one hand clinging to Steve's shirt's back, one hand still on Steve's neck but now just holding on and pulling Steve closer.  
And Steve was pulling him in with one hand wrapped around his waist and the other at his shoulder blades, face pressed against his neck, hot breath making him shiver, and he could only cling to Steve harder, knees going soft and muscles spasming when Steve whispered  
"Is this wise?"  
barely able to draw in a breath he managed to say with unshaking voice, the only thing he still had some sort of control over, because words had always been his best tool,  
"Probably not. Does it matter?"  
there was very short moment when neither of them moved, not that he could have, he was on a sensory overload with armful of Steve, of Steve pressed flush against him, feeling only him, his lips against his throat, Steve's scent filling his lungs.  
Then Steve let out a guttural sound and started shuffling them so that they flopped back down to the sofa with him on the bottom, though even on the way Steve had time to scrape his teeth over the sensitive skin on the side of his throat, making him shudder and moan breathlessly.  
When he collapsed on the sofa Steve was right there, leaning over him, bracing some of his weight with one arm whilst the other had found it's way under his shirt and was rubbing his stomach and side with open palm, the movements hungry yet hesitant.  
Steve looked into his eyes  
"Danno, are you sure you want this? I mean, we don't have to..."  
But getting this far, he was not going to let Steve back out know. But with Steve actions spoke louder than words, and he was also unsure if he could talk coherently anymore. The desire was burning inside him like never before. Steve wasn't his first one, but he had not wanted anyone like Steve. Because for once he was not caring if this would work, if this would ruin what they had, if this made any sense. He knew this was most likely one time thing, and he was going to take full advantage of what he had in this moment. No matter how stupid.  
So he reached out, grabbing Steve's neck again to keep him still and pull him down a bit, even as he was arching up to finally kiss those lips that had been driving him nuts for months.  
To his relief Steve surrendered to it, the hand tugging more eagerly now at his shirt, rubbing his stomach, but when Steve opened his mouth to let his tongue in he could only focus on the taste of Steve's mouth. It was mostly covered in coffee, but there was still something that was just Steve. And when their tongues met it was heaven. A shiver run down his spine and finally his hands started working too, one hand still holding onto Steve's neck when the other started to find it's way to Steve's side and tucking his shirt to get under it.  
But Steve being Steve he had to get control of the situation and rolled them around. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was, as well as impressed at the smoothness of the rotation. He lifted himself on his arms and looked down to Steve, who was looking back at him.  
And then he dived back to the hungry mouth, teeth clashing together once before they found the right angle and he was sucking on Steve's tongue while Steve tried to work open his belt.  
He returned the favor and shifting to a kneeling position, straddling Steve and holding himself up with one hand he started to work on Steve's belt and pants.  
But he shuddered to a halt when Steve forsake the belt and just shoved his hand down to his pants and grabbed his shaft.  
He was already leaking and in a shuddering exhale he had to close his eyes not to loose completely to the touch.  
Forcing himself to breath he pulled on Steve's pants, getting his fly open and his member free of clothes' confinement.  
When he licked his palm to make it glide smoother on Steve's shaft, Steve gasped  
"You don't have to" he said.  
"I know" he answered and wrapped his hand back around Steve. There was a groan and then Steve launched an attack of his own.  
Figures that Steve wouldn't make anything easy but he wouldn't have minded if he could have just watch Steve, bump him and at some point suck him too. Making him come undone.  
But Steve was giving more than he was receiving and with a flick of his wrist he made black spots dance in his vision, making his hand slip from Steve's shaft and before he knew it Steve was again pulling some ninja SEAL moves and lifting him off the sofa was was pulling his pants off before shoving him back down on his back, legs hanging over the sofa's edge, Steve kneeling between them.  
And before he fully understood what was going on, Steve's finger was on his hole, gently pushing in while taking him deep into his mouth.  
His back arched of the bed, grunting when Steve worked his tongue around his shaft, head bopping and the finger bringing a new edge to the blow job.  
He would have wanted to tell Steve to stop, to tell him that he wanted to do this for real and not just blow jobs but he was unable. He could only pant and whimper, and at one point he had to lift his head up just to see the sight of Steve's head between his legs, to make sure that this was real and it was Steve doing all this to him.  
And then he was coming. He could only warn Steve by twisting and grabbing Steve's shoulder and squeezing it hard.  
Steve pulled away and stood up, tucking himself back into his pants and going to the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

He felt cheap and embarrassed, and this was not how he had wanted things to go. So when Steve came back he asked  
"Can't I return the favor?"  
Steve glanced at him but shook his head  
"That was fair deal from the massage. It really felt great"  
he frowned and glared at Steve  
"It's not fair. And what if I want to do it to you too?"  
now Steve faced him properly and stared at him intently, but he had nothing to loose anymore, but everything he could get, he would take.  
"Do you really want to?" Steve asked in low voice. He nodded  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
Steve stood there a moment, but then walked back to the sofa, opening his belt again and crawling back onto the sofa, laying on his back  
"Okay then"  
he was now nervous. He hadn't exactly given a blow job before, and he was worried he could never live up to Steve's level. But he was adamant on trying his best no matter how badly it would hurt his jaw.  
So he dug out Steve's shaft and was surprised to find it still hard. But he was also very pleased because it had to mean that Steve was enjoying this too.  
His mouth was dry and he tried to lick his lips to moisten his mouth but he didn't want to wait any longer or else Steve might anyways bolt out. So he was kneeling next to Steve on the sofa, not the best angle but much easier on his bad knee and he briefly wondered if that was why Steve had placed himself far on the couch instead of the edge where he himself had been a moment ago.  
Steve was thick. He had known that just by looking but he had to open his mouth as wide as it would go to keep his teeth from scraping, because he knew it felt really bad to be bitten on shaft.  
He was thinking too much and he just hoped that his mouth would water up a bit to make this better for Steve.  
"You don't have to do this" Steve said softly and he glanced at him before gulfing down as far as he could go. He bopped his head a few times, the other hand bumping the shaft where his mouth couldn't reach.  
Steve's hand was drawing slow circles on his hip and he was surprised by the tenderness of it. It was enough to make him wonder if this couldn't be more than just heat of the moment on Steve's part too.  
"We can do it for real too if you want" Steve suddenly suggested.  
The idea was enough hot and intriguing that he pulled his mouth away from Steve's shaft but kept bumping it anyways.  
He stared at Steve who's lips were curved in small smile  
"If you want to." Steve said again. He hesitated, biting his lower lip. Steve had whatever going on with Catherine, he didn't want to cause glitches in their... thing.. but he also really wanted to be with Steve even if just once.  
"are you sure?" he had to ask, looking into Steve's eyes.  
Steve let out a little hum and he leaned down, not thinking how disgusting it might be for Steve and claimed his lips for a kiss. After a beat Steve opened his mouth and a tongue hungrily pushed into his mouth.  
And that was all he needed for making sure that Steve was serious.  
And then it was short work on getting Steve out of his shirt and pants and soon they were in the original position again, Steve hovering over him, taking control. Which was fine with him since Steve was clearly the more experienced one in this area. And he wanted that Steve had good times too, he was already having the time of his life, though he pushed away the afterthought that this was also his one time of getting this.

Steve's hands were sure when they prepared him, and it wasn't as tenuous as he had thought it would be. It was oddly pleasant, especially with Steve's eyes locked with his, all the skin on skin contact, so he could only smile up at Steve when he asked if he was ready.  
He watched in fascination as Steve expertly opened a condom packet and rolled it on. His own hands were much more unstable when he reached up and run a hand from Steve's shoulder down his chest, fingers running over his nipple and down to his side.  
There was a brief burning sensation when Steve pushed in, but he did it so slowly and so considerably that it didn't actually hurt.  
He stared in awe at Steve, who asked if he was fine. Opening his mouth but not finding words he just nodded and smiled. Steve started moving, slowly, and bottoming out asked if this was good.  
"Yeah" he breathed out, and with a little encouragement from Steve lifted his legs around Steve's hips to make the angle better.  
It was good. But even better was the Steve looking down at him, few times he even smoothed his hair from his face. The gesture was so soft that his heart ached with longing. He wanted this, he wanted to have Steve for real.  
But this was all he was going to get, he was not planning on starting to lie to himself.  
Steve quickened his pace  
"Danno please, touch yourself" Steve hoarsely said. He opened his eyes that had fallen closed in a surge of pleasure. He shook his head, he wanted to come just from Steve's dick. But Steve was looking at him pleadingly and whispering "Danno, please, for me. Do it for me, I want you to come too."  
hesitantly he did as was asked, and the double stimulation was really good. Steve was leaning over him, arms braced on both sides of his head, breathing heavy, his back sweaty against his legs.  
"Whenever you are ready Danno... coming right behind you, I promise"  
and he trusted Steve. No matter what, if Steve promised something, it would keep. And hearing the desperate edge on Steve's voice, he started bumping his hand in earnest.  
"Okay" he rasped out to Steve, locking eyes with him, he wanted to see this.  
"Ready?" he nodded, panting the same air was Steve was, faces close enough to each others.  
His eyes forced shut with the intensity of his orgasm but as soon as the highest wave was over he opened his eyes, to see Steve's flushed face over him, eyes glazed and with few last thrust he felt and saw Steve coming, silent grunt being the only sing, but his eyes rolled into his head a bit.  
Steve was breathing heavily and when Steve rolled off of him they both took a moment to gather themselves and get their breaths back.

Of course Steve was up first, discarding the condom and wiping himself clean on some Kleenex.  
The mood was awkward and Steve was avoiding his eyes.  
"So." Steve said, standing close to the sofa but facing away from him. "Do you have regrets?"  
He snorted  
"I am only concerned that you regret this. What I would like to say is "Thank you" but I realize that sounds extremely weird so I don't think I'll say that"  
Steve glanced at him with a lifted eyebrow, looking partly curious, partly defensive. So to dissipate the awkwardness and make things good between them, to prove that he was not having second thoughts he smiled and said  
"Thank you"  
Steve laughed.  
"You are welcome"  
they were silent whilst looking for their clothes and getting dressed again. But when they were done, they were both shuffling hesitantly around each others.  
"this didn't go exactly as I had planned" Steve said.  
He shrugged and answered  
"Yeah, I know I am good massaged, but I didn't know I was this good" he said with a grin and Steve grinned back. Because he knew he would get bittersweet about this later but just for know he wanted to make sure that things got settled between them and he was also enjoying fully the afterglow.  
And by the way Steve's shoulder's dropped and he otherwise relaxed too, he knew that things were going to be fine.  
Steve scratched the back of his neck.  
"So thanks for the coffee, and see you tomorrow at work" Steve said and looked at him questioningly. He nodded and waved a hand  
"Yeah, see you in the morning."  
and with that Steve slipped out and he heard him drive away.  
Only then did he allow the overly wide grin broke out again. He run a thump over his lips, know he knew what Steve's lips felt and tasted like. And he also knew that he had been right all along in his assumption that Steve would be very considerate and skilled in bed.  
With a spent sigh he flopped back to the sofa. This had definitely been the best evening he had had in this pineapple infested hellhole.

* * *

Sooo.  
review if you want, but no need to comment if there is errors that don't really stop the flow. I know there must be those, since there is always those. but I can't seem to find all of them no matter how hard I try. but if there is major problems/errors, I wouldn't mind hearing about them.  
but yeah. I think Danno will still have a lot of troubles considering Steve and the evening they had.  
because maybe once is not enough despite Danno's previous thoughts...  
but never mind that and good luck on the next year.  
over and out.


End file.
